batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Iman Avesta
Special Agent Iman Avesta is a supporting character in Batman: The Enemy Within. She is an employee of Amanda Waller, a field agent of the Agency and a Gotham native. Iman worked with the vigilante Batman to capture a criminal cabal called the Pact and later to uncover Waller's operations in the Agency. Biography Iman Avesta claimed to have been born and raised in Gotham. She stated that her father owned a corner store in the shadow of Gotham Stadium. Eventually joining the Agency, she was assigned to become the field analyst for one of their subjects, the Riddler. She, along with her partner, Vernon Blake, would track down the criminal to various places, including Sudan, before finally catching up to the criminal in Gotham. Iman was also a fan of the vigilante Batman, even studying him closely and deducing his true identity of Bruce Wayne. She would later pass this information to her superior, Amanda Waller, though would later begin to question herself for doing so. Batman: The Enemy Within ''The Enigma Iman was first introduced to Batman during the clean up of an attack on the Virago, a casino owned by arms dealer Rumi Mori. She handed a psychological file of Riddler to him, asking to provide her with information about why the criminal had carried out the attack. Iman also asked Batman whether he was interested in the criminally insane, recording his reply within a profile she was making for him. The next morning, she and Blake visited Bruce Wayne's office, hoping to speak to the billionaire about a person of interest. Briefly meeting Lucius Fox, the two interviewed the billionaire about his connections to Doe, as well as his association to Lady Arkham, Penguin and Two-Face. As Avesta accused him of being a criminal, Wayne's reply was interrupted by an evacuation alarm. At Bruce's suggestion, she and Blake left, though promised to continue the interrogation another time. Nearly two weeks later, Iman and Blake were able to track Riddler's barge, the Lady of Dublin, though the shipping logs, eventually locating it. They both decided to arrest the criminal by themselves, with her wanting to impress Batman by doing so. However, they were immediately captured and placed within death traps. Iman, Blake and other capture agents were continually taunted and tortured by Riddler. This ended only when Batman arrived and easily defeated Riddler's henchmen. When the trap's floor began to heat up, Iman called for his help and was freed before the fire systems were activated. As she thanked Batman, the floor beneath them dropped and a giant cage closed around them, causing her to panic. With them at his mercy, Riddler forced Batman into an impossible game for the lives of Iman and her colleagues. Asking the vigilante to solve three riddles, he offered to spare the live of a hostage for each one answered correctly. However, doing so would subject Batman and Avesta with ultrasonic blasts, which would like kill her if he answered all three correctly. As the game began, Iman urged Batman to save the others instead of herself. Depending on Batman's decisions, two possibilities will happen. Save Iman=If Batman refuses to comply with the Riddler's game, Iman is spared from Riddler's sonic blasts, but at the cost of Blake and possibly another agent's lives. Knowing that he will find a way out, Avesta distracts the criminal long enough for Batman to figure out a way to escape the cage. Upon realizing what is happening, Riddler fires an ultrasonic blast to stun them, but Batman is able to put them into her former cage, protecting them both from a missile fired from the criminal's launcher. Iman watches as Batman defeats the Riddler and saves Gotham by redirecting the missiles into the Gotham river. Following Riddler's defeat, Iman mourns the loss of Blake, blaming herself for what has happened. When Batman checks on her, she reveals how they'd tracked Riddler down and how she blames herself for his death. The vigilante can reassure Iman, or complement or condone their actions. Waller seems to also not blame her for the events, putting it on Gordon and the GCPD instead. |-|Save the Agents=If Batman complies with the Riddler's game to save the other agents, Iman and the vigilante are blasted twice with the sonic devices. Knowing that he will find a way out, Avesta distracts the criminal long enough for Batman to figure out a way to escape the cage. Upon realizing what is happening, Riddler sends the third ultrasonic blast, stunning them and deafening Iman. However, Batman is able get them both into Avesta's cage, protecting them both from a missile fired from the Riddler's launcher. Iman watches as Batman defeats the Riddler and saves Gotham by redirecting the missiles into the Gotham river. After Riddler's defeat, Iman attempts to thank Batman for saving her and her colleagues, but she realizes she has been rendered deaf when she can't hear herself do so. The vigilante can either attempt to reassure Iman or embrace her in comfort. Riddler would also mock Batman for her injuries and her treatment will be blamed on Gordon by Waller. The Pact Depending on what happened in the previous episode, Iman's involvement in the episode will change. Save Iman outcome=If Batman chose to save Iman, she is seen being examined by her counterparts. When a series of attacks take place in Gotham, she and her colleagues respond to an attack on Goth Corp Laboratories. ''If Batman chooses to call Waller for help after his battle with Bane, she will help him out of the rubble following his fight. After either Gordon or Waller finish talking to him, Iman meets with Batman and thanks him for saving her life. Depending on who Batman chose to call, she will either tell him about Waller's actions after learning about what he did, advising he worked closely with the Agency, or compliment his choice. As she leaves, she tells Batman to take care of himself. Iman later appears in the Stacked Deck and makes her presence known to Bruce. She tells him to follow John to get closer to the Pact and be careful. During their final meeting before he goes undercover in the Pact, Waller tells Batman that she had put her life in danger to impress him. |-|Save the Agents outcome=If Batman chose to save the Agents' lives, Iman is taken to hospital shortly after the incident. Doctor diagnose her condition as permanent. Blake will later tell Batman about her condition whilst he either checks on him after the vigilante's fight with Bane. During their final meeting before he goes undercover in the Pact, Waller also updates him on her condition and that she had put her life in danger to impress him. ''Fractured Mask After Batman learned about SANCTUS and their role in the creation of a biological weapon, Iman was brought into Wayne Enterprises with Waller to discuss details about the true purpose of the Agency's investigation. She stood by as Waller fired Gordon from the GCPD after attempting to arrest Wayne, though interrupted him as he tried to argue with her. ''If Batman chose to save her fellow agents, Iman is now wearing hearing aids to restore her lost sense. After the conflict, she and Waller waited outside, allowing Bruce to talk with Tiffany Fox. Whilst waiting for Tiffany to leave, Iman talked to the director, worrying that they might be pushing Bruce a bit too far. When Bruce called them in, Iman listened as Waller told him about SANCTUS and their history with the Agency. She revealed additional details about the organization, including how one of the previous directors had attempted to shut it down, but it had only gone underground as a result. They shared a plan with Bruce to lead the Pact to attack the lab, allowing the Agency to use the chaos to neutralize both. As the meeting finished, she promised Bruce that they would have his back and help him if needed. ''What Ails You Iman was first seen among Waller's group of agents as they secured the SANCTUS facility, with the successful capture of Bane and Mr. Freeze. During the cleanup, she praised Bruce/Batman for his effort in arresting the perpetrators. In the conversation between Bruce/Batman and Waller, Iman believed Freeze to be a close lead to learning Harley's whereabouts and suggested to interview him for information. Dismissed by Waller and beginning to doubt her, she spoke her mind to Bruce/Batman, who decided to follow her advice. Iman distracted the guard to help her with another task, giving him time to talk to the Pact member. Iman would also witness the conversation, during which she learned the truth about Project LOTUS. After he had finished, Bruce/Batman revealed that he needed to return to the Pact's lair, with Iman deciding to accompany him. Believing Waller wanted no word heard about the properties of LOTUS, she suggested he went as Bruce to draw less attention. Iman also confessed to being the one who revealed his identity to Waller and asked for forgiveness for doing so. Regardless of whether he does, they left to try to locate Quinn. Taking Bruce's car, Iman expressed some disappointment that they weren't taking the Batmobile. ''If Batman chose to save her fellow agents during Riddler's game, Iman's hearing aids are briefly shut down by the car's passive security system, causing her some pain. Discussing Harley's wishes for the LOTUS virus, Iman also revealed that Waller had let the Pact steal the Riddler's body from their convoy. She revealed her doubts for working for the Agency and his mistrust in Waller. Iman also asked Bruce whether he questioned his methods and asked whether she should remain with the Agency. Upon arriving at the lair, they found that someone had already been there and stolen Riddler's blood samples. Whilst searching for clues to indicate who it had been, Iman was able to identify a liminal device, used by Agency operatives to bypass electronic locks. After this discovery, Iman realized that Waller had sent Agency operatives to retrieve the samples and was planning to use it to also create a usable version of Project LOTUS. With it, she could blackmail the Pact into working for the Agency. Upon hearing a noise upstairs, they investigated to find John Doe drunk at the desk. When he awoke, John introduced himself to Iman and tried to find out information about her. As Bruce tried to learn about Harley's location, she could only watch as John ranted about their seemingly one-sided relationship, though asked him to try to find out as much as they could. When John tried to leave to flee Gotham, Iman stood in the way and tried to convince him to help capture her. Eventually, she and Bruce learned about Harley's presence and the Agency's attempts to retrieve Riddler's blood. When John suggested that he looked for Harley by himself, Iman suggested that the came with him. Regardless of the choice, he left investigate by himself. With Bruce investigating the effects of LOTUS, Iman decided to return the Agency to discover where they were keeping samples of Riddler's blood. She eventually learned about its location and contacted Bruce to let him know what she was doing. After being forwarded the results of simulations of Project LOTUS, she decided to destroy the samples to prevent the Agency from using them to its advantage. Regardless of whether Bruce agrees, she followed through with her intentions and was able to do so, seemingly undetected. However, this would leave the Agency unavailable to negotiate with Harley Quinn when she held the Gotham Bridge hostage for the samples. Iman was present during this event, even watching when either Bruce or John arrive to help negotiate her surrender or Batman to capture her. If the former is chosen and Bruce lets John talk to Harley, she advises Waller against sending a taskforce in, believing that doing so would only place him back into Quinn's arms. Iman was present when John detonated bombs to attack the Agency and survived the explosions. ''Same Stitch Depending on whether John Doe becomes either a vigilante or a villain, the following will happen. Vigilante Joker=If John Doe became the vigilante Joker, Batman will later contact Iman to help dig dirt up on Amanda Waller. Although she knows that it may cause damage to her reputation with the director and the Agency, she agreed to help and arranged to meet up with Batman on the roof the GCPD. During the time between it, Iman managed to discover that Waller had actually been responsible for SANCTUS's survival and the existence of Project LOTUS. She also uncovered multiple illegal operations, including the disappearance of two SANCTUS researchers that were to testify against her and covering-up the Agency's involvement with Riddler. Whilst waiting for Batman to arrive, Iman receives a call from someone close (likely one of her parents). Whilst discussing her plans and asking to stay with the person, she discovers Batman has arrived and hangs up on them. Wanting to redeem herself for revealing his identity to Waller, Avesta gives him the file. Knowing that this information will put her on Waller's radar, she decides to leave the Agency and go into hiding. Wishing him luck, Avesta leaves to leave him to negotiate with Waller, only to learn the director is aware of her treachery. Blaming Batman for "corrupting" Iman, Waller reveals the members of the Pact she has captured, including Bane, Harley Quinn and Catwoman. Using Avesta's data, Batman is able to negotiate a truce between him and Waller. ''He can try to negotiate Iman's release from the Agency, but is asked by Waller to bring her John Doe. Regardless of how the conversation plays out, John, now calling himself "the Joker", reveals his presence and engages Waller and his former compatriots. During the fight, Iman does not get involved in the battle but tells Batman to use the shock collar to neutralize Bane. She is within range when Joker throws his bombs, with Batman having the option of either saving her and the fellow agents or Catwoman and the other members of the Pact. If Batman choses to save her and hasn't helped Catwoman prior to the battle, Iman comes to his aid after he is severely injured by one of thes bomb. Helping him off the rod he has impaled into his side, she helps him to the Batmobile to receive medical aid. If Batman asked Waller to let her go without any actions, she later goes through with the request after he saves her from the Joker. |-|Villain Joker=If John Doe has become the villainous Joker, Avesta is sent to Divinity Church to help defuse one of the LOTUS bombs. After Batman evacuates the church, the two begin looking for the bomb, with assistance from Tiffany Fox (now either an agent or one of Bruce's supports). After finding the bomb underneath the alter, Iman watches he and Fox disarm the bomb. After he finds a letter left by Joker, she is disgusted by his actions. Taking a minute away, Batman checks on Iman. She reveals that she blames herself for creating the Joker by destroyed Riddler's blood, preventing Harley from synthesizing the cure and indirectly increased her influence over him. Regardless of what Batman says, she decides to continue to help capture the criminal. Giving the go-ahead for the bomb disposal unit to go in, Iman leaves to monitor their operations. During debriefing after Joker's capture, Bruce can enquire about Avesta's status, only to learn that Waller is aware that she sabotaged Riddler's blood. She reveals that she will discipline her for what she has done. However, Bruce can either offer her a job at Wayne Enterprises, tells Waller to give Iman another chance or threatens against her actions. Personality On the surface, Iman seemed to be friendly and was able to sympathize with other people. She seemed to have an interest in psychology, particularly both Riddler and Batman's. However, she was willing to make accusations to learn more about a person, as she did with Bruce Wayne. When her fellow agents' lives were on the line for hers, Iman showed courage when she tried risking her life for her colleagues, asking Batman to go along with the Riddler's twisted game, even though it meant that she would likely die in the process. If he did so, she will show her gratitude but will be traumatized by the loss of her hearing. However, should Blake or another agent die, she showed signs of survivor's guilt, believing that she could have been able to stop them from investigating. Relationships Bruce Wayne/Batman Iman was a fan of Batman and had been in charge of creating his psychological profile for the Agency, even deducing his identity of Bruce Wayne. Iman was willing to work with him and give information about the Agency's most private of information, including dirt on Amanda Waller. She even went as far as try to impress him, such as attempting to arrest Riddler with a group of agents or greeting Bruce in Stacked Deck just before his initiation into the Pact. After Riddler's game and either Blake's death or loss of hearing, she refused to blame him for the events and continued to work with him to stop the Pact. Iman trusted Bruce/Batman more than her employer, Amanda Waller, or her colleagues, to the point where she shared her doubts about the organization's operations. When they uncovered Waller's plans to use the Pact as Agency operatives, they would work together to prevent this. After the ordeal with Joker, Bruce/Batman can offer Iman the opportunity to work for Wayne Enterprises, which she will accept. Amanda Waller Iman and Waller initially had a professional working relation, though she would share information about her discoveries of Batman's identity. She seemed to side with her on controversial plans, such as to use the Pact to take out SANCTUS. However, Iman secretly questioned Waller, even doubting their operations in the Agency. After learning that she intended to blackmail the Pact to work for the Agency, Iman saw that she was turning the Agency back into SANCTUS and worked to undermine her plans. She would even go as far as to gather as much information on Waller to put her into line, akin to what she had done with Batman's identity. After the incident with Joker, Iman would leave the Agency to either go into hiding or join Wayne Enterprises. Vernon Blake Iman and Blake were co-workers and partners in the Agency, having worked together to locate Riddler. She seemed to trust him, taking in his advice to check out the criminal's ship without calling for backup. If Blake dies during Riddler's game, she would be plagued by her own qualm and regret for listening to his advice, which resulted in his death. Trivia * Iman is an Arabic name, translating roughly to "faith" or "to be faithful," whilst Avesta is the name of the religious texts of Zoroastrianism, a religion popular in Iran. During dialogue in the Same Stitch, she can be heard talking in Farsi, meaning it's likely she is of Iranian heritage. Category:Batman: The Telltale Series Characters Category:Allies